Slytherin's Descendent
by Hieiforever
Summary: Kagome a normal Miko finds out she is Midoriko and Slytherin’s descendent in the same day. The only thing is she doesn’t know who Slytherin is. She’s invited to Hogwarts and discovers that there is always second chances. Even for a heir of Slytherin’s
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hi everyone! Just so you know, I don't own anything**

**except for the plots. I'm simply borrowing the series of: Harry**

**Potter, Inuyasha, and anything else that I will**

**probably add into the mix. I'm just crazy like that.**

**_Summary:_** **Kagome a normal Miko finds out she is Midoriko and Slytherin's descendent in the same day. The only thing is she doesn't know who Slytherin is. She's invited to Hogwarts and discovers that there is always second chances. Even for a heir of Slytherin's**

Slytherin's Descendent

Chapter one

(Miko or Witch?)

"Get back here Naraku!" a girl with wavy long dark sapphire hair and sky blue eyes yelled. She was wearing a short green/white skirt with a long sleeved shirt to go with it. A man in a skin pelt snarled at her before releasing a large dose of miasma into the air.

"Kagome!" a girl wearing a slayer's outfit yelled towards the girl. "Catch!" with that she threw it towards the girl she deemed to be her sister. Kagome caught the mask with ease and covered her nose and mouth with it. She nodded her head towards the other woman with appreciation.

"Purity Sacred Arrow" Kagome yelled before releasing it on an unsuspecting Naraku destroying his arm in the process.

"Big one boomerang" Sango, the woman from earlier, yelled as she released her boomerang against Naraku. He however dodged and Sango missed but gave Inuyasha the opportunity to hit Naraku in the back with his Iron Claw Soul Stealer.

"Go Inuyasha" Kagome urged. Suddenly she felt pain in her lower abdomen. Glancing down she saw an arrow filled with dark aura. She spun around only to find herself face to face with a girl that looks almost exactly like her. "Kikyo" she said shocked. The girl smirked. Everyone glanced over at Kikyo while Inuyasha went over to Kikyo and kissed her fully on the lips. Suddenly the ground started to shake and rumble before opening. Kikyo had succeeded dragging Inuyasha down to hell with her. Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as she fell down in a sudden wave of sorrow. Naraku watched greatly amused. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and nodded. The time has finally come to unleashed the ultimate attack just like they have planned.

Flashback

The birds were tweeting while the sun shone but a dark aura surrounded everyone. Miroku, a monk, watch the sky and sighed. A rustle came from the bushes and Sango came out. Miroku glanced at Sango before glancing at his hand.

"When the time comes this will be our weapon" Miroku sternly said. Sango nodded as tears filled her eyes.

"I won't tell as long as you let me be swallowed up with you." She replied to his unasked question.

End of Flashback

That was the exact thing they did. Naraku was no more along with themselves. Kagome saw the whole thing but could do nothing but say a final goodbye into the wind hoping that they would be able to hear. That single goodbye took everything from her fragile form and she fainted.

Inside space and time

Kagome woke up.

"Huh what happen?" Kagome asked before remembering. As she looked down in despair a bright light caught her eye. "Huh?" The woman looked exactly like her. Even more than Kikyo did. Wings were on her back moving slightly against the wind. "Who are you?" Kagome demanded tiredly. The woman chuckled.

"You ask a lot of questions you know that?" her voice seemed angelic if not a bit hoarse as if she hadn't spoken in decades. Kagome blush bright red. "I'm the creator of the shikon no tama."

"Midoriko" Kagome interrupted before once again blushing bright red. Midoriko laughed heartedly while nodding.

"Child if you would let me finish" Kagome nodded "Your time in this world has ended" Kagome's eyes widened thinking that she's going to die. Midoriko put a hand up silencing Kagome. "You're not dying it's just that your time in the federal era has ended you will be sent back to your era. The shikon no tama has finished and you need to make a wish one it. I caution you though young child the shikon will give you one wish every six months. Make your wishes carefully for some may change the future and some may not. What is your wish?"

"I wish" Kagome begun without hesitating "that Miroku and Sango could have a second chance at life and to be together" Midoriko smiled.

"A pure wish I shall grant it." Placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder she said happily "I'm proud to have you as my descendant" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Wow really?" Kagome asked all hyper. Midoriko nodded. "Who's my other descendant?" Midoriko looked questionable at Kagome. "You know your husband?" Midoriko smirked.

"Curiosity killed the cat" she replied calmly missing the fuming Kagome's glare.

"Yeah but satisfaction brought it back"

"Ask your mother" With that Midoriko fade away, leaving a fuming Kagome, trying to find a way out.

**A/N Thanks for reading. Please review. I'm so sad the hundreds of people read my other stories but didn't review. Do I really write that badly? Tell me what you think plz. sniff**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm so sry that I haven't been able to update. There are no excuses. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Now with that done let's continue the story.

Korina Sekuchi: Sry for the mistake on the title but I didn't know what it was called. Geez you didn't have to be so rude. Oh yeah and the reason it said big one boomerang is because I forgot to put the b in bone.

Dark-demonic-angel: Ok I'll try to make it longer. Thanks for the review.

Silent Angel of the dark forest: Sry to disappoint you but Kagome's is not going to be in Gryffindor and she might be with Draco. That's was my plot…Thanks for reviewing.

PainfulEndings: Thanks I luv threaten review's they're so silly. Don't worry I'll continue my stories.

Froggiescool: Wow you just love questions don't you? Ok I'll try to answer you're questions. Naraku died by Miroku sucking him up. Sango and Miroku died by the wind tunnel because Miroku sucked up Naraku, Naraku scratched the sides of the wind tunnel which caused it to grow larger therefore sucking up Miroku and Sango.

As for Inuyasha it was a spell that Kikyo put on him. Yeah he is. I was kind of brain dead when I wrote this so I couldn't think of another word besides descendent. I don't want to confuse you but Voldemort and Kagome are not related at all. I hope that answers some of your questions.

Kyo Anime: ok… well I'll update right after I respond to all these reviews.

IYGURL: Thanks for the review.

Shadows stalk during the deep night: thanks for the review JA ne

Animewolfgurl: ok thanks for the review

BatmansDaughter: ok thanks I will

Hieis and Kais Girl: yeah I'm surprised no one thought of it yet.

Bee3: Thanks I'll update ASAP

Chinadoll27: yeah I have a major obsession over Slytherin right now. I started my own Slytherin guild on neopets.

The Shadowbird Crow:  Oh yeah sry thanks 4 the review

Kagedfox: I'll try to make the next one less confusing.

Nania: thanks ok I will

Kagomejc1990: err… thanks?

Old Fiat: nope I meant Midoriko from Inuyasha.

Lady Midnight Goddess of Darkness: ok I am, hope you like it.

Sadness of my heart: I am… hope you like it.

Slytherin's Descendent

Chapter Two

Kagome crossed her arms over and pouted lightly. She had been up and around searching for an exit but with not luck. She growled lightly. Suddenly everything became black and Kagome fainted as darkness wrapped its arms around her. The sun shined on her face and she shook. The muddy ground begins to seep into uniform. She sat up.

"Huh? What happened?" She asked out loud before remembering. She sobbed and stumbled her way to the well. Nothing could keep her from going back home and nothing was here to greet her. There is no will for her to come back. Once she got close to the well she jumped into it with renewed strength. The bluish light of the well wrapped them self around her body one last time before letting her go.

"Kagome are you in here?" she heard her brother asked. She smirked as she climbed out. She poked her head out of the well only to see her brother's frightened face. "Kagome you scared me" he said panting. Kagome smiled lightly. '_There's no point in dwelling in the past'_ she thought happily.

"Sorry Souta I didn't know" Kagome said lifting herself from the well. Souta stared at his sister not believing one bit of it before he sighed.

"Mom wants to talk to you" he said. Kagome's eye's widened. She just remembered why she had to talk to her mom. She grinned.

"Thanks Souta" With that said Kagome left the well house and left to find her mom… leaving poor Souta standing spooked in the well house. When he realized that Kagome was gone he quickly rushed towards their shrine. "Hey okaa-san" Kagome yelled walking throughout the house. She pasted the living room and was about to go on but she noticed a shine in the fireplace. She stopped and walked backward staring into the room. _'that's weird" _she thought _'I could have sworn I saw a light in the fireplace.'_ A look of confusion placed on her face. Kagome shrugged and thought _'nah I'm just losing it'_ with that thought she continued her walk.

"Mom? Where are you?" She yelled through the house. No one answered. _'I thought Souta said that mom wanted to talk to me' _she thought confusion cursed through her entire body. She heard the front door open and quickly glanced up.

"Hello Kagome. I thought you would be home today" he mom said calmly slightly struggling with the groceries. Kagome stood up and took some of the bags out of her mom's hands.

"Yeah I just got home. How did you know?" She asked curiosity shining in her eyes.

"I just had a feeling. How is everything over on the other side?" Her mother chuckled. Kagome felt tears threaten to fall but she held them back. _'There's no use crying over spilt milk' _she repeatedly told herself before answering her mother's question.

"It's over" was the only thing Kagome said. She took out some canned corn and placed them in to the pantry.

"That's good I was getting worried that it would never end" Okaa-san said calmly understanding that it was a very unbalanced subject. "Why don't you go that a bath and then go to sleep" Kagome was about to nod before she remembered something.

"Okaa… do you know who Midoriko is?" Kagome suddenly asked. Mrs.Higurashi's eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes, I do Kagome why do you ask?" Suspicion laced in her eyes. Kagome stared at her mother in surprised. She had thought that Midoriko was only joking with her when she said that.

"How?" Kagome asked a tint of sadness cursed through her body. She couldn't believe how her mother never told her. Her mom sighed.

"I'll tell you tomorrow Kagome dear after all it is your seventeen birthday." Her mom said while placing her hand on her forehead. Kagome nodded and left. When she got to her room she laid out her clothes and took a shower. After she finished with her routine she fell into a deep sleep.

Dream Sequence

"Hello?" Kagome called out into the swirling darkness. Suddenly pain filled her up and she screamed. The source of the pain started at her left shoulder on the back. "Ahhhh" her scream echoed but no one was there to help her. Tears fell of her eyes in waves. It hurt so much she felt as if somebody had pour acid onto her back and then spread it through out her body.

End of Dream Sequence

Kagome woke up panting. Sweat covered her forehead while drenching most of her hair. She glanced at the clock and sighed. _'No more sleeping for me tonight I guess'_ she thought bitterly. As soon as she stood up a pain on her back startled her. _'What?' _Quickly getting up she went over to the restroom and turned on the light. She took off her shirt and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She gulped. She turned around and twisted her head back so that she could see her back. Everything was normal except for one spot. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at…

Sakura: yep you got it. I left a cliffy. I have just been in a weird mood of loving cliffy. Sry if you don't like them. I have over 290 ppls that read my story but only 20 reviewed. Please review even if you think my story is bad. Flames however will be used to roast turkey. I'm not trying to be mean but that's what I think. Arigato to those who do review.

Also my friends and I are debating on weather I write my age or not. Tell me how old do you think I am… I won't be telling you the truth so don't ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Yu Yu Hakusho or any thing else that I use in this fanfic.big smile Thanks to everyone who reviewed! hugs you all

_**Author note at the bottom is a must read!**_

Slytherin's Descendent

Chapter 3

Merlin's Decision part 1

An unknown world

It's been nearly 500 years since I was banished to this underworld of warlocks. The sky has never been brighter than it has today. The hole was shining much more light which mean that the princess was much happier.

"Merlin-Sama, what does this mean?" A small child ran up to my leg and bowed asking me an innocent question. I looked down at her my gray falling down to my face.

"The princess is happy." was all I said. She looked at me with her pure brown eyes.

"Really?" she said the really longer. I nodded smiling. Looking at the red ceiling once more I sighed heavily. She maybe happy for now but judging by that dark cloud looming over her heart, it hasn't fully recovered the attack.

With Kagome and the mysterious mark

Kagome looked at it in confusion. It was a skull with a snake going in and out of it. ((Sakura: in other words the dark mark .))

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed her voice echoing through out the shrine. Souta woke up and rushed over banging on his sister's door. His mother came over soon after.

"Souta go back to sleep I'll talk to your sister" she warmly. South hesitated, his eyes looking at her door before agreeing.

"Alright okka-san goodnight."

"Kagome open the door" She said her voice filled worried ness. The door slightly creaked open and Kagome's head popped out.

"Okka-san?" She tugged her mom into her room "What's happening? What's with this weird mark on my left shoulder?" Shikina smiled lightly towards her daughter.

"Sit down Kagome there are things you need to know" Shikina mentioned her daughter to sit down on her bed.

"I want you to let me finish ok? Save your questions till the end" Kagome nodded urging her mother to go on. Shikina sighed.

"I guess you could say it all happen about five hundred years ago. Salazar Slytherin, you asked me yesterday who he was, is a wizard. He and Midoriko had met and fallen for each other. They had a few children together before the battle between humans and demons erupted.

Midoriko, not wanting their children to suffer, made Salazar return to the future where he belongs. He did and 100 years ago he created a school call Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Widzary along with four others. Soon after he created it they had an argument and Salazar ended up leaving forever. He had gone over to the evil side but before he left he placed all of his children into adoption. Do you have any question's Kagome?" Kagome nodded.

"How did he ever find them again?" An innocent question asked by kagome.

"You had seen that mark that is on your shoulder correct?" Kagome nodded "Salazar had placed a spell on his children making sure that their generation receives the mark." Kagome's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me that I'm a descendent of his too?" Shikina smiled and nodded. "Do you have the mark too okka-san? How come I never seen it?" Shikina smiled sadly leaning her head on Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm not your real mother kagome…" She began; Kagome's eyes began to water. "Neither is Souta… we found you at an adoption center. I later found out that your mother had died in the fight for the dark lord. She was a loyal death eater along with your dad." Kagome blinked her tears away confused.

"What's a dark lord and what's a death eater?" Kagome blurted out.

"Tom Riddle or as he calls himself Lord Voldemort was and still is the dark lord. He has subject called a death eater. Normally they would be branded with the dark mark which is the mark on your shoulder on their forearms." Shikina answered the UN asked question. Kagome nodded taking all this in.

"I think I'm going to try and go to sleep now" She said in a tired tone. Shikina nodded and kissed her forehead goodnight and left. Kagome lied down staring at the ceiling. Millions of thoughts racing at 100mph in her head at one time. Slowly she drifted off into dream land.

with Merlin

My eyes widened. That small dark spot had just grown smaller while the evilness appeared. I sighed. _'It was only a matter of time before she figures out her destiny. The path of her life. The path of evil.'_

With Dumbledore ((Sorry but if he died then that would totally destroy my entire story))

I sensed another presence of a witch in Japan. A little tinkle appeared in my eyes. _'I believe it's time that I pay a little visit to my little niece'_ it's been such a long time since I've seen her. He smiled warmly inwardly. He took out a piece of parchment and began his letter to his younger sister.

_ShikinaHigurashi,_

_You last name is getting so hard to spell now that I'm growing old. I don't know why you didn't consider allowing you brother to call you Shikina Dumbledore. I believe your adopted daughter's powers have been activated. I would like to come over and give her a brief tour of Hogwarts and of course buy some school supplies. Now that her powers has shown it'll only be a matter of time before she is found. I'll see you soon._

_Ablus Dumbledore_

Hey walked over to Phoenix and asked it to deliver the mail to his sister. He watched it fly away with little regret.

Dreamland

Everything is so dark I could hardly see my hands in front of my face. Kagome walked around her footsteps echoing in the darkness.

"Is anyone there?" she yelled. Red tear drop spots shown all around her as she squeaked lightly. A flutter of wings and they all were gone leaving kagome once again within the darkness. Suddenly she couldn't move. A scene seems to be played out in front of her.

A woman with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes glared at the man in front of her. He was quite handsome and had a stick in his hand.

"Spare Harry" the woman pleaded tears streaking down her face. Kagome seemed confused. '_Who's Harry?'_ she thought but then she saw the infant. The man didn't say anything and turned his stick to the baby. Kagome could feel power surrounding the stick. Power that seems familiar to her.

"Akaka kadabra" ((I don't know the real spell so please tell me)) the man said. Steaks of darkness similar to the darkness kagome were in erupted from the end of the wand and towards the baby. The woman leaped in front of the baby causing the streak to hit her leaving a small scar on the baby's forehead. Kagome could only watch in horror. She didn't even notice when the spell lifted and she her legs buckled and she fell to the ground. Kagome felt drowsy and she fainted. If only she had looked closer she would have noticed. She would have noticed that when he collapsed on the floor a small marking was near his right ankle. A mark that she would have recognized. A mark that she had found on her shoulder. The mark of a Slytherin.

the End

Sakura: How do you like my story? Please review. The more you review the quicker I update. I wasn't going to update today because I had and still does a lot of homework. But because of the reviews I updated! Sorry it's so short. E-mail me if you want I DO NOT bite. Or you can visit my xanga I am Slytherin's Angel

Next story to be updated: Sailor Star: The new Sailor Scout


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho... the only thing I own is the story itself. **

**Slytherin's Decendent**

**chapter four**

**Kagome woke up with beads of sweat pouring down her face. Strands of hair clinging to her face as she panted. Her blanket pooled at the bottom of her bed. Kagome could hear faintly the sounds of footsteps. **

**"Who's there?" she asked in a harsh whisper her hand reaching towards the kanata under her pillow. **

**"Nee-chan? Are you ok?" Souta, a boy at the age of 13 with brown hair and dark brown pools of eyes, asked her as he opened the door. Kagome's hand left her pillow and she sighed in relief. **

**"Gosh Souta you scared me,"Kagome stated before answering his question, "I'm ok just a little freaked out." Kagome said her eyes smiling gently at him. **

**"If you're sure Kagome-nee-chan" Souta said not reassured. "I'll go to sleep then konbanwa" Souta said before leaving after closing the door. Not soon after the door close Kagome was left in silence. Her eyes began drifting close and she started to remember back to the times when everything was better... back when Inuyasha was still with them. A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. **

**"It's open" kagome said waiting for her mother to open the door.**

**"Hello sweetie," she said although it was obvious that she had been crying.**

**"Kaa-san what's wrong?" Kagome asked her eyes scanning her mothers eyes. This question only brought more tears to her mother's eyes.**

**"You still call me your mother... even after i told you, that you were adopted?" she asked her eyes turning even more red than before.**

**"Of course" Kagome smiled, walking over to her mother she gave her a nice hug. "You'll always be my mother and nothing less" Kagome told her gently. **

**"You know I'll always love you as my own, kagome" Koon-loon said smiling sadly at her daughter. "Here sweetie read this and remember i'll always accept your decision no matter what." Koon-loon gave kagome a piece of partchmeant and at that moment Flawks flew in nearly scaring the crap out of kagome. Kagome glanced at Flawks and smiled. Suddenly she knew who the letter was from and wouldn't have it any other way. Opening the letter it read:**

**ShikinaHigurashi,**

**You last name is getting so hard to spell now that I'm growing old. I don't know why you didn't consider allowing you brother to call you Shikina Dumbledore. I believe your adopted daughter's powers have been activated. I would like to come over and give her a brief tour of Hogwarts and of course buy some school supplies. Now that her powers has shown it'll only be a matter of time before she is found. I'll see you soon.**

**Ablus Dumbledore**

**Kagome read the letter in confusion. **

**"Kaa-san, what does he mean by 'before she is found'?" Kaogme asked. Koon-loon read over the letter and shooked her head. **

**"I believe that he mean before one of the other schools mails you a letter asking you to come too." she said. Kagome had an understanding look on her face.**

**"Can i go?" Kagome asked.**

**"Of course, if that what you want." Koon-loon smiled at her daughter encouragingly."I'm pretty tired right now, with everything going on, I'll go to sleep and you can write a letter to your uncle ok?" Kagome nodded and closed the door after her mother had left. Kagome slid down to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had trusted her uncle but he hadn't even told her that she was adopted. He, just like everyone else had betrayed her. To her, they're all traitors. This cant be happening, kagome thought another wave of fresh tears falling down her cheeks. Kagome got up and was determined to go to Hogwarts. After all what better place to learn about her heirtage than the place that her ancestor helped built himself.**

**Dear Uncle Dumbledore,**

**How have you been? I would love to go to Hogwarts. After all i haven't been there since i was a little child. It would be wonderful if you could come and show me around the place although i doubt it had changed any since i last been there. **

**Kagome Higurashi**

**Kagome walked over to Flawks and after giving it some food she attacted the letter to her uncle with a murderious look on her face. **

**"Bring this to Abuls Dumbledor please" she said in a kind voice stroking a innocent owl lightly. As Flawks flew off the mark on her back began to glow brightly. **

**With Draco**

**His eyes suddenly opened and a silent scream erupted from his mouth. His hand shot up clutching the mark bore on his left arm. He didn't know what was happening all he knew was that he was being summoned. Believeing that his father had already apparated to the Dark lord's meeting place, he too apparated there. When he got there however, the mark never cessed to burn and there wasn't a single soul there except for Lord Voldemort himself.**

**"What'sss the meaning of thisss Draco?" the dark lord slithered out.**

**"I thought there was a summoning" Draco whimpered out never looking at the dark lord's eyes. **

**"Doesss your mark burn? I think not" he snarled out.**

**"Atachally sir, it does quite burn alot" Draco said out wincing in slight pain. Tom's eyes widened and slowly cut into his wrist allowing a single drop of his blood onto the mark. **

**"Thank-you my lord" Draco said appreciating. Tom nodded and smirked. **

**"Tomorrow tell your father to come visit me" Tom said with a smile that made shivers crawl up Draco's spine. When Draco apparated away Tom turned to the mirror and started talking to himself. "This only means that Slytherin's second heir will reveal herself and our Draco is destined to mate her."**

**With Dumbledore**

**Flawks had just returned when both professors tumbled in through the floo of his office angrialy.**

**"What is the meaning of this?" Snape and Macgonall asked angrialy waving a piece of parchment in the air. Apprently they had just read the notice that student that has never experienced magic before will be attending private class with each teacher.**

Author's note: i hope this makes up for some of my laziness. lol.. sighs I'm in china rite now so i'm sorry i misplaced my journal that has all of my writing in it. So I'm writing all of this from scratch. **REVIEW OR NO MORE UPDATES**


End file.
